Save Tonight
by SammyWritesFicSometimes
Summary: They hadn't planned it, but this is how Kurt and Blaine spend Kurt's last night in Lima. Rated for light descriptions of sexual scenarios. Kurt/Blaine pairing; Also Blaine/Burt friendship. Title after the song by Eagle-Eye Cherry.


**AN: **Let me just start by saying that this isn't meant to be smut (read: bittersweet sex ahead) so yeah if that's what you're looking for you're better off enjoying the lovely work over at the GKM or something :)

Reviews & concrit welcome.

* * *

They hadn't planned it. They had tentatively discussed it, sure, but they had agreed that it may have been awkward with Burt and Carole around. And Blaine had insisted that Kurt should spend his last night with his family. The thing was, Kurt had gotten rid of his post-it-note organizing system after his rejection from NYADA, and he wasn't the quickest last-minute packer. So when he invites Blaine over to help him pack the day before he leaves for New York, it's only by 11 at night that they're finished.

Still, they descend down the stairs, Blaine rubbing sleepily at his eyes and promising to come see Kurt again in the morning, before Kurt's flight is scheduled to depart at ten.

"Blaine, you look dead tired," says Burt from where he sits in the living room adjacent the hallway, fingers curled around a newspaper. Carole, seated in an arm chair across from him, turns to observe the teenager at Burt's words.

"I'm fine, Mr Hummel," says Blaine politely. He will always love the way Burt cares about him as much as he does Kurt, but at present all he wants is to kiss Kurt goodbye, to appreciate every last moment with his boyfriend that he can.

"How about you – uh," Burt clears his throat - "how about you stick around tonight?"

Kurt and Blaine both blush, averting their eyes to the carpet. Burt knew that they had taken their relationship to the next level, but Blaine had never stayed over at Kurt's house before. It wasn't like Blaine had never felt welcome to – Burt had told Kurt he'd rather them under his own roof than "in some dodgy parking lot somewhere". But they'd always opted to spend the night at Blaine's, taking advantage of the fact that his parents were frequently away on weekends.

"That's - that's really nice of you, Mr Hummel," stutters Blaine, chancing a glance at Kurt, who was still looking determinedly at the floor, "but my parents-"

"I rang your parents about an hour ago," says Burt. "Back when it was getting clear that by the time you sorted through Kurt's wardrobe, you'd probably be too tired to drive, and I told them as much."

Blaine looks Burt in the eye now. He tries to find evidence of the struggle Burt would have had to have gone through to get that permission. Blaine's parents may have gotten used to the fact that Kurt and Blaine were going out, but that sure as hell didn't mean they liked it. Even the reason Burt had given, if his parents _had_ bought it, would have only led to them finding another reason to dislike Kurt. His parents weren't the type to see Kurt's leaving for months as good enough a reason for Blaine to spend so much of his weekend with him, especially now Blaine was back at school for his Senior year. But Burt's face conveys nothing but reassurance. He doesn't give so much as a hint of the argument that Blaine knows must have happened. But Blaine does know, and he's incredibly grateful.

"Thanks, Mr Hummel," says Blaine. Burt nods, knowing exactly how much Blaine's thanking him for. Blaine turns to Kurt. "Kurt, do you want me to stay, or-"

"Don't be silly," says Kurt breathily. He takes Blaine's hand, and leads him upstairs.

When they reach Kurt's room, Kurt crosses to the curtains and pulls them shut, while Blaine shuts the door behind him. They stare across the room at each other for a few seconds, before rushing to close the distance. Lips meet in short, passionate kisses, fingers tangle into hair, Blaine's arms wrap around Kurt's waist as Kurt leans his on Blaine's shoulders. Within minutes, they've stripped of their outer clothing and stand, bodies pressed together. They're not going to allow an inch to separate them. Not tonight. Tomorrow will take Kurt 600 miles away, but for now they are as close as ever.

Blaine leans Kurt back onto the bed, straddling his hips. But when Kurt reaches a hand down to his boxers, Blaine places a hand on Kurt's, stopping him.

"Wait," he says. "I just, I want some time to just look at you."

Kurt sighs lovingly at that, lips curling up into a smile. Blaine smiles back weakly, willing back the tears, as his eyes rake over Kurt's body. The expanse of milky skin, the fine hairs that cover his body, the slight muscle definition. No webcam could ever do justice to Kurt's beauty. Blaine leans down, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's neck, before proceeding to pepper every inch of Kurt's skin that he can reach with kisses.

"Blaine," moans Kurt. "I need you, now. Please?"

Blaine pushes himself up so he's hovering over Kurt. He sees the tiredness in Kurt's eyes, and remembers that they have to be up by six the next morning. As much as they both want to draw this out, to savour every moment, they're both just too exhausted.

"Of course, baby," whispers Blaine. He leans down so their lips meet in a long, tender kiss, Kurt's tongue licking into Blaine's mouth, exploring familiar territory. When they pull apart, Kurt makes to turn himself over, but Blaine stops him.

"I-" he falters, and it's then that Blaine realises he's choking up. "I want to be able to see you. Is that okay?"

Kurt's breath hitches, and Blaine is about to take back his request when Kurt gives a small nod. He settles again on his back, slipping off his boxers, as Blaine does the same. With his fingers, Blaine stretches Kurt, first with one finger, then two, then three, until Kurt is moving his legs to position them on top of Blaine's shoulders, letting Blaine know that he's ready for him.

As soon as Blaine enters Kurt, he stills his hips for a moment, giving Kurt time to adjust. But Kurt raises a hand to cup Blaine's cheek.

"Just move, baby," he whispers, his voice soft without even a hint of irritation.

Blaine pushes further into Kurt, their lips meeting in a short kiss before he's pulling back. With each thrust, their lips meet in painfully short kisses. And with each thrust, they're panting out short breaths filled with lust. Neither of them will ever get over this - the feeling of completeness that comes from surrendering their body totally and completely to the other.

As Blaine increases the pace of his thrusting, small droplets fall down his skin. _It's just sweat_, he thinks. Because he won't be able to hold back if he admits to himself that they are in fact a mixture of sweat and tears. So he continues to push into Kurt, harder and further with each thrust. Their kisses become shorter, their panting shallower, until finally they both reach their highs, letting out screams of pleasure which they don't think to muffle.

As Blaine gingerly pulls out of Kurt, rolling off him, he acknowledges to himself the tears in his eyes. They begin to fall more freely, making tracks down the side of his face.

"Hey," whispers Kurt. Blaine turns towards him, as Kurt shuffles closer, cupping Blaine's face in his hand. When Kurt speaks again, his voice is choked. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," whispers Blaine. Neither of them can say it - that they'll miss each other so much over the next few months, that they won't be able to stop thinking about each other - but they both know what the other is thinking. So instead, Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's forehead, and Blaine sighs contentedly, leaning in to the kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine are a tangle of limbs and sheets. Blaine's back is pressed firmly to Kurt's chest, as Kurt's arms wrap around Blaine, the bedsheet strewn across them haphazardly. Blaine is the first to wake, adjusting himself in Kurt's arms so he can wake Kurt with a kiss on the forehead.

"Rise and shine, beautiful," he whispers. Kurt's eyelids flutter open to see Blaine smiling across at him. "C'mon, you have dreams to chase."


End file.
